


Kinktober 9

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean peeing like a dog, F/M, Femdom, Kinktober 2019, Nudity, Puppy Play, Puppy training, Smut-adjacent, Sub Dean, Sub!Dean, Submissive Dean Winchester, puppy!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: It was honestly a bit of a joke from Dean when he suggested it. Not so much once the gear is on him.





	Kinktober 9

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of Kinktober with prompt Pet Play. I apologize for nothing.
> 
> [This is the gear.](https://www.extremerestraints.com/deluxe-puppy-play-kit.html)   
[This is the cock ring.](https://www.extremerestraints.com/recruit-aluminum-cock-ring-with-4-dog-tags.html)

Trying to get alone time with Dean was becoming more and more difficult. She felt that she had no right to demand the whole Bunker to be emptied because she and Dean wanted to have loud and kinky sex. With that in mind, she used a brand new fake credit card to rent a house a few towns over for a couple of weeks (thank you, Mrs. Varshavski), using an online realtor. She left the Bunker on her cherry-red Ducati 959 Panigale before 6 a.m., leaving Dean peacefully snoring in their shared bed, a note on the nightstand with the address. Late October in Kansas was a bit chilly to still be riding, especially that early in the day, but it was the only vehicle in the garage that was hers. 

She had packed all her supplies in a duffel which she carried on her back like a backpack on the way there. The realtor’s office had just opened when she pulled up a couple of minutes after 8 a.m. and it took mere moments to sign the papers and get the keys. Back on the bike, it was only a short five-minute hop to the house just outside the town itself. It was bigger than she had expected, even having seen pictures. She parked her bike in front of the entrance and lugged the duffel inside.

As advertised, the house came fully furnished. The realtor had made sure the fridge and pantry were stocked, per her request. She cruised through the house to the master bedroom, finding a gorgeous four-poster bed made from some dark brown wood. Checking her watch, she figured she still had a couple of hours before Dean would be there, and proceeded to unpack the essentials from the duffel. She had only brought a single change of clothing, leaving the rest in a bag in the Impala’s trunk for Dean to bring, along with a bag of his clothes as well. Sam knew where they were and for how long she had planned for them to be away. He would text if something urgent came up. For now, it was just her, with a bag full of toys and accessories to get ready. 

She laid out the gear on top of the bed, along with a bottle of lube, then went to take a shower in the bathroom that was bigger than one of the Bunker bedrooms. The water pressure was perfect, the supply of hot water seemed endless, and she ended up spending more time in the shower than she had planned. By the time she had pulled on her carefully selected clothes and arranged everything in the kitchen, she could hear the familiar rumble of the Impala’s engine coming up the driveway.

Waiting impatiently in the bedroom, she listened to Dean stomp through the house. She had left notes for him to follow, leading him eventually to where she was. He was taking his time though. Probably distracted by the apple pie cooling on a rack in the kitchen. Finally, he pushed the bedroom door open and saw her. She was sitting in a padded armchair, legs crossed, with a perfect view of the door on the other side of the room. 

Dean started to speak but stopped himself when he saw the items laid out on the bed. A soft chuckle laced with amused disbelief bubbled out of him. 

“I have so many questions,” he said slowly, his eyes flickering over the items on the bed, then coming up to find her.

“It was your suggestion,” she replied, her lips turned up into a slight smile. “If you’ve changed your mind…”

Dean watched her, trying to gauge if she was serious or not. She must have conveyed the right air of playfully serious because he chuckled again and shrugged.

“Hell, I’ll try anything once.”

“Great. Then let’s get started. Take your clothes off,” she told him, getting into character easily.

She stood up while he started peeling his many layers off, giving him his first proper look at her. She had gone with a simple white cotton shirt under a beige vest that seemed to have more pockets than one person could possibly need. The shirt was tucked into tight-fitting beige trousers which in turn were tucked into knee-high brown leather boots with a one-inch-heel. A clicker hung from her wrist on a cord and a pair of soft leather gloves were tucked behind her belt.

By the time he was completely naked, she was standing next to him, watching and waiting. She picked up the cock ring, showing him the tag that read ‘Puppy’. With gentle fingers, she slipped his balls through the ring, one at a time, then pushed his cock through, making sure the ring fit snugly around both, resting at the base of his cock. She gestured to the items on the bed.

“Start with the hood. It’ll be easier if you put it on yourself,” she instructed.

Dean smiled wryly and picked up the hood, feeling the high-quality leather. He pulled it on, adjusting it until it fit comfortably. While he did that, she had picked up the muzzle part of the mask, and the collar, and when he dropped his hands to his sides, signaling that he was done adjusting the hood, she moved in close and attached the muzzle with the snap buttons. She could see the glimmer of amusement in his eyes while she snapped the buttons. When she buckled the collar around his neck, that amusement changed into something else. She felt his Adam's apple bob when he swallowed. 

“Hands,” she commanded, and Dean obediently held out his hands for her to pull the mittens on. 

She buckled them snugly around his wrists and patted the leather affectionately. Picking up the leash she snapped it to the collar and used it to direct him to his hands and knees on the floor at the foot of the bed. Pushing gently between his shoulder blades, she got him to go down further, resting on his forearms instead of his hands. The position pushed his ass up a little, giving her better access. 

“Good boy. Stay,” she ordered.

Walking around him, she took a seat on the edge of the mattress, her hands caressing Dean’s bare ass. With her booted foot, she nudged his knees until he spread them to her satisfaction. Considering this would be the first time he had anything in his ass bigger than a finger, she wanted to prepare him first. Her hands caressed his cheeks, kneading the flesh, spreading him open so her fingers could brush over his puckered muscle. Grabbing the bottle of lube, she squeezed out a little that dripped onto Dean’s skin, making him hiss at the contact. She massaged the lube into his skin, rubbing circles around his hole while reading his body language. Adding more lube as needed, she kept up the sensual massage until Dean was arching his back and pushing back against her. 

Her fingers slick with lube, she pressed one against his muscle until it slipped in just an inch. Dean let out a gasp at the intrusion, the sound muffled by the hood. She slid the single finger in and out of him a couple of times before pushing it all the way in one move. The generous amount of lube made it slide in easily, Dean gasping at the feeling. She quickly found the spot she was looking for and rubbed it in small circles, making Dean let out a gasped curse. Her free hand smacked his ass hard enough to leave a mark, making him yelp in surprise.

“Good dogs don’t speak,” she admonished, never stopping the internal massage.

Dean grunted in response, his head hanging between his shoulders, panting breaths muffled by the hood.

Squeezing out a little more lube, she pulled out and added a second finger, pushing into him slowly. Dean breathed hard under the hood, and she imagined it was getting rather warm under there by now. Her two fingers slid into and out of him at a slow pace, scissoring him open as gently as she could. She imagined droplets of sweat trickling down his face under the hood, being absorbed by the leather around his neck. Her fingers rubbed against his prostate, drawing a moan from his lips. She wondered if she could make him come like that. 

Shaking herself out of the near-trance, she withdrew her fingers from his ass to a disappointed whimper from Dean, to grab the plug next to her. There was already so much lube, she chose not to add any extra to the plug. It slid in easily, settling in place. Dean fidgeted under her touch, the movement wiggling his ass and moving the plug inside him. She could hear his breaths, muffled by the hood, trying to adjust to the unfamiliar full feeling in his ass. Grabbing the towel she had prepared, she wiped her hands, and his ass, getting most of the lube off.

She walked around to stand in front of him, picking up the leash that she had left hanging from the collar. 

“All right, let’s see what my new puppy can do,” she smirked and walked slowly across the room, Dean forced to follow on hands and knees.

She had been glad to see the bedroom had a thick plush rug that covered most of the floor, knowing it would be gentler on Dean’s knees than bare wood. He shuffled after her now, scrambling to keep a little slack in the leash to avoid the uncomfortable tightening of the collar on his throat. She walked him around the edge of the rug like they were in a show circle. 

“Head up,” she commanded and he obeyed. “Good boy.” The sound of the clicker almost echoed in the room.

She led him to the middle of the rug and stopped.

“Stay,” she commanded and dropped the leash.

Taking a few steps away from him, she turned and looked down, meeting his green eyes through the eye-holes in the hood. She smiled when she used the clicker.

“Good boy. Sit.”

Dean appeared confused for a moment, then he sat back on his haunches, hands against the floor for balance. She clicked the clicker, then pulled something out of the pocket on her vest and, moving up to him again and unzipping the muzzle, she offered him the treat. Dean took it and when he crunched down on it realized it was a froot loop. 

She stepped back again and cocked her head, thinking of what commands she should try.

“Lie down,” she tried.

Dean slid his hands forward until he was resting on his forearms, ass up in the air. He wiggled it a little, managing to wag his tail, which made her laugh.

“Cheeky,” she teased but clicked and gave him the treat anyway.

Dean huffed softly, imitating the sound a dog would make, but he stayed in the ‘lie down’ position, waiting for her next command.

“Let’s try something more complicated. Roll over,” she commanded.

Dean let himself fall over onto his side and rolled to his back, his hands in the puppy mitts folded like paws on his chest. With the muzzle blocking his view, he had to tilt his head a little to the side to see past it, making him look even more like a puppy. She clicked again, letting him know he had done well.

“Good boy. Sit,” she praised him.

Dean rolled back over and sat up on his haunches again, and she rewarded him with another treat after clicking. She patted his head, then stroked his back and sides while she praised him.

“I think you’ve earned a tasty treat, puppy,” she told him, picking up the leash. 

She kept her pace slow to allow him to keep up, taking him downstairs and to the kitchen. Getting a couple of metal pet dishes out of the pantry, she filled one with water. Into the other, she put a generous slice of the still-warm apple pie. Placing both dishes on the floor, she called him over and unsnapped the muzzle part of the hood.

“There you go, puppy,” she said.

Dean yipped once, the sound no longer muffled behind the leather muzzle, then stuck his face into the bowl of apple pie, eating sloppily. She watched him, barely holding back her giggles at the sight. When he had finished off the pie, leaving only a few stray crumbs, he stuck his face into the water bowl and washed it down. When he looked up at her, the laughter finally burst out of her. His face was covered in pie, even onto the leather of the hood, the crumbs sticky wet from the water. She wet a towel under the tap and wiped him down, to his growled protests at the wet towel on his face. Dean was committed to the part and in spite of his contentious relationship with dogs in general, he was really good at it.

Once he was clean, she snapped the muzzle back on and picked up the leash.

“Time for outdoor play,” she announced, tugging at the leash while she walked towards the patio doors.

Dean followed her up to the doors, but when she slid them open and stepped through, he balked, looking twelve ways at once. 

“It’s ok, puppy, there’s no one around for miles. Trust me. I’ll keep you safe,” she assured him, waiting for him to step out on his own.

Trusting her words, he did. He crawled gingerly across the paved patio on hands and knees, looking around at the gigantic backyard complete with pool. She unsnapped the leash and patted his head.

“Go play, puppy,” she urged him.

Dean looked up at her for a moment, then set off straight for the pool. In two long strides, she caught up to him and grabbed the back of his collar, stopping him short.

“No!” She dropped her hand, palm down, right in front of his muzzle.

Dean yipped and shook himself. She let go of his collar and watched him closely. He side-eyed her, then skirted the pool to get to the lawn, which was softer on his knees. She could tell he was still wary of the surroundings, worried someone would come out of nowhere and see him naked on all fours wearing puppy gear. She knew there was no one around though. Picking up a ball, she walked to the edge of the lawn and tossed it toward the back of the property. It took Dean a moment to get past his hesitation, but then he scrambled after the ball, pushing it back toward her with the muzzle. Depositing the toy at her feet, he backed up a step and yipped for her to throw it again. They played like that for a little while, until Dean was too tired to keep going. She directed him to the smaller kiddie pool and took the mitts off before letting him jump in to cool off. 

They played in the water for a while, until her shirt and vest were soaked, then she rubbed him down with a washcloth, getting the grass-stains off his knees. He balked at getting out of the water, but a stern command from her had him scrambling over the edge and whining at her feet for approval. She buckled the mitts back on before patting his head and reassuring him.

Going back inside, she showed him the doggy bed in a corner of the living room, and he curled up there, watching her. She gave him a stern command to stay before heading upstairs to change out of her wet clothes. When she came back downstairs, he was still in the same place and she petted him and praised him for being a good dog. 

He kept watching her all through her making dinner for the two of them. She washed out his food bowl and re-filled the water bowl, then cut up the steak, potatoes, and broccoli into bite-sized pieces for him. She called him over and he came and sat down obediently, lifting his face toward her for her to remove the muzzle and waiting for her to serve the food. She set the bowl down and told him to wait, then served herself and sat down at the table. 

“Go on, puppy, eat your food,” she told him and watched as he ate the dinner with more care than he had eaten the pie earlier.

She smiled and dug into her own dinner. Watching puppy Dean eat was the best dinner entertainment she had had in a long time. He ate his food carefully enough that she had no need to wipe his face down afterward. Instead, after re-attaching the muzzle, she snapped her fingers at the doggy bed, and he went over to lie down while she made herself comfortable on the couch, turning a movie on. A few minutes into the movie, she noticed Dean fidgeting, every so often getting up and sitting back on his haunches, watching her. Finally, when he thought she was not looking, he crept closer to her until he was right at her feet. She, of course, saw it all and was just waiting to see what his endgame was. He nudged her softly and whined, looking up at her.

“What is it, puppy?” She looked down at him expectantly.

Dean whined again and fidgeted, finally pawing at his cock with a mitten-covered hand. 

“Oh, you need to do your business? Ok,” she replied, standing and patting her leg for him to walk with her.

Dean did not realize until she was sliding the patio doors open that she meant for him to go outside, like an actual dog. He hesitated at the doors, looking up at her pleadingly. She smiled and pointed out toward the backyard. 

“Go on, go do your business. I’ll wait,” she told him, crossing her arms and leaning against the door.

Dean gave a resigned sigh and scrambled out into the dusk, hoping to take care of business quickly in the dark. As soon as he reached the grass though, floodlights came on, bathing the backyard in light. He blinked against the sudden brightness but continued to the hedge that bordered the entire property. Looking back, he could clearly see her watching him, so he obediently lifted his leg against the hedge. She grinned, seeing him pee like a dog. He really was committed to the role. 

He was almost to the door when he saw her moving toward the kiddie pool. Veering off, he met her there, where she told him to get in. Using the same washcloth as earlier, which was still damp, she cleaned him up before letting him get back in the house. Dean went to the doggy bed before she had a chance to tell him and she stopped next to him, patting him on the head.

“Good boy,” she praised him.

The rest of the evening they spent quietly, she watching the movie, Dean watching her. When she turned the TV off, she called him and he followed her up the stairs to the bedroom. He watched her change for bed and get under the covers. He whined when their eyes met and she patted the bed next to her.

“Come on then, you big baby,” she said tiredly.

Dean scrambled onto the bed, finding it difficult without getting off his knees and with the mitts on his hands. He curled up close to her, with her hand on his head. 

“You’re such a good puppy, Dean,” she yawned, just before dropping off to sleep. 

Dean watched her sleep until he could no longer keep his eyes open.


End file.
